Este amargo dolor
by Alchuz
Summary: Amor es dejarte ir para que seas feliz con quien tú elegiste. Es rogar para que no conozcas el amargo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo... Esperaré por ti una eternidad... Otro fic triste..
1. Capitulo Uno

"Amor es dejarte ir para que seas feliz con quien tú elegiste. Es rogar para que no conozcas el amargo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo... Esperaré por ti una eternidad"... Esto había llegado a mis manos hace unos tres años, nunca olvidaría al chico que me lo entrego...

"Kari, por favor" me dijo llorando, "Te amo, dame una oportunidad, aunque sea una"...

"No Davis"..."No puedo" Dije, yo también lloraba...

"Por que no??"..."Que hice tan malo para no merecerla?"

"Es que estoy enamorada de otro..." Le explique, viendo caer las lagrimas por su rostro...

"De TK no?..." Me dijo...

Yo solo afirmé con la cabeza...

"Kari, no te pido que seas mi novia, solamente te pido un beso de tus labios, quiero sentirme querido por ti aunque sea un instante, luego seguiré sufriendo, como lo hago desde que te conocí..." Dijo Davis, mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos...

No se porque, pero accedí a ese pedido... Le di un beso en el que el se sintió querido, por primera vez en su vida... A mi me gusto bastante. Luego de ese beso, seguimos hablando...

"Gracias"... Me susurro el al oído...

"Fue una sola vez Davis, igual no estuvo mal..." Dije... Algunas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos... Aun no sabia porque...

"Kari, por favor... Deja de llorar, no puedo verte así..." Seco mis lagrimas y yo las de el...

"Daisuke... Será mejor que me acompañes a casa, esta oscureciendo..."

"Esta bien Kari... Lo haré..."

Tuve un gran impulso, lo abrase, y le dije...

"Lo siento..."

"No importa Kari... Si tu eres feliz yo lo soy..." Dicho esto fingió una sonrisa...


	2. Capitulo Dos

A la mañana siguiente, fui al colegio, como todos los días, pero hoy... Un chico muy bonito de cabellos rubios me acompaño desde mi casa hasta allí.

Fuimos de la mano todo el camino... Y cada tanto nos deteníamos a besarnos. Hasta que (por desgracia) llegamos al colegio, y cada uno debía irse a su salón (Pero quedamos en vernos a la salida).

Llegue al aula, esperaba ver a Daisuke, pero no estaba S, que le habría pasado:S... Ojala que nada malo. Estaba pensando en ello cuando viene el profesor y presenta a una nueva alumna, una tal Arudana, y la sentó conmigo (por ausencia de Davis¬¬)... Hable un poco con ella, al rato había comenzado a mirar unas fotos que tenia en mi cuaderno...

"Ese chico es tu novio?"... Pregunto señalando una foto de Davis...

"No, solo es mi mejor amigo..."... "Por que lo preguntas?"

"Por que es muy bonito !!" Se sonrojo.

"Este es el chico de mis sueños, el mas lindo de todos" Saque una foto de TK...

"Es lindo, pero me quedo con el otro..."

"Se llama Daisuke Motomiya, pero le decimos Davis"...

"Ah OK..."... "Viene con nosotros a clases. No?"

"Si, en realidad, el siempre ocupa el lugar que tu estas ocupando ahora"

Seguimos hablando de Daisuke, hasta que toco el timbre, y al fin termino la clase, me encontré con TK, hablamos un rato y me dijo lo que siempre había querido oír de su boca:

"Sabes que te amo Kari??"

"Yo también TK" Me sonroje...

Nos besamos, y decidimos pasar al siguiente nivel de nuestra relación (noviazgo). Estuvimos todo ese día juntos, luego me acompaño a mi casa, me duche y me acosté, dispuesta a dormir...

VERSION DE DAISUKE.

Luego de acompañarla a su casa, llegue a la mía, y me acosté en el sillón ¬¬, era muy incomodo, subiría a mi habitación, pero allí se encontraban Jun y su novio, mi héroe de la infancia, si Tai Yagami, y no quería 'interrumpirlos' de nuevo JAJA.

La noche paso, lentamente, y cada segundo pensaba en ese beso, hasta que imite a Veemon y comencé a dormir.

Aunque a las dos horas sonó el despertador, lo escuche, lo apague, pero me quede dormido, junto a mi compañero digimon. Justamente fue el quien me despertó tres horas mas tarde:  
"DAVIS!!!" Grito..

"Ehhh... Que pasa Veemon?" Dije mas dormido que despierto.

"Es tarde!"  
"Y que?" dije, la verdad, no tenia muchas intenciones de ir al colegio...

"Hoy no ibas a decirle a Kari todo lo que sentías por ella?" Pregunto curiosamente...

"No, al final lo hice ayer, estaba en lo correcto, ella lo quiere a TK..." Dije, conteniendo las miles de lágrimas, que estaban deseosas de salir de mis ojos...

"Ehhhmmm... Bueno Davis, hay muchas chicas..."  
"Pero ninguna besa como ella..." Interrumpí...

Dicho esto... Me levante, me dirigí a mi cuarto, llegue a mi escritorio, escribí unas palabras, me cambie, y me fui a la escuela...

* * *

_Hola a Todos, gracias por leer el fic, bueno una sola aclaracion, ARUDANA es ALDANA en japones, y yo me llamo Aldana xD. asi que la del fic soi yo :P Un beso. _

_Alchu._


	3. Capitulo Tres

Llegue a la escuela, por el camino algunas lagrimas habían caído por mi rostro, trate de entrar al colegio, pero no me dejaron ¬¬...

Así que me decidí a dar un paseo por el parque, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya eran las doce y media, trate de buscar a Kari, ya que siempre íbamos a ese parque a la salida de la escuela. Pero cuando estaba haciéndolo me cruce a una chica de mas o menos mi edad, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kari, y estaba sola, así que me decidí a acercarme a hablar con ella.

"Hola!" Dije alegremente

"Hola..." Respondió ella, algo sonrojada...

"Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya, pero mis amigos me dicen Davis "

"Holaa... Daisuke..."  
"Por favor dime Davis" Interrumpí.

"Lo siento" Se sonrojo aun mas..."Yo soy Arudana Naito... Pero me dicen Aruchu"...

Y seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo de noche...

"Hey!! Nos vemos mañana!?!?!?" Grite, pero se ve que no me oyó, por que siguió caminando hacia su casa, me había caído muy bien, además era muy bonita...Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Cuando llegue, prendí la computadora, y me quede en ella hasta tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano (Para lo que es yo)... Me cambie, me peine, y me fui al colegio.

Cuando llegue a mi salón, me sorprendí al ver a Arudana riendo alegremente con Kari...

"Hola!" Les dije...

"Hola Davis!" Me respondió Kari...

"Hola..." Respondió Arudana, tímidamente...

"Ah Davis, ella es Arudana... Pero le dicen..." Intento explicar Kari.

"Ya la conozco Kari" Conteste algo fríamente...

"Como has estado?" Pregunto Aruchu...

"Ehhhh... Muy bien... Ustedes?" Era obvio que les había mentido en esa respuesta...

"Bien... Algo cansada..." Dijo Aruchu, luego de bostezar perezosamente.

"Yo... Muy bien... Estoy saliendo con TK"...

En ese momento, sentí como mi mundo se venia abajo... Lagrimas trataron de salir de mis ojos... Pero las logre evitar, felicitarla y fingir una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos llego el profesor, me senté con ella, agarre un papel y escribí:

"Amor es dejarte ir para que seas feliz con quien tú elegiste. Es rogar para que no conozcas el amargo dolor que yo estoy sintiendo... Esperaré por ti una eternidad", se lo di unos minutos antes de salir... Y me fui rápidamente a mi casa...

CINCO MESES DESPUES...

No puedo creer que después de diez años al fin haya podido ver a Kari como una amiga!!! Y todo gracias a Arudana!! La amo con todo mi corazón!.

Aunque, hablando de Kari, rompió con TK, no sé muy bien porque, pero se la ve muy deprimida...


End file.
